Importing files is a common task when creating or generating a document, such as printed documents, word processing documents, or web pages. For example, a photographer may take pictures for a catalogue. The photographer may send his digital photographs to a layout specialist who lays out the catalogue. Another person may write the descriptions of the items, including (for example) prices, sizes, product numbers, colors, etc. A layout specialist or other user may import these photographs and/or descriptions into a document where the data is manipulated or operated upon. For example, some of the photographs are cropped or the color of a photograph is adjusted. The format and/or layout of the descriptions may be adjusted (e.g., to fit into an area or region that does not obscure or block the items being sold). Typically, when placing multiple files in a document, the user must choose one file at a time, and then a generic icon is displayed in place of a cursor to indicate that a file is being placed. Alternately, some applications require users to choose a destination on the page before choosing the file to be placed. It would be desirable if more convenient or useful techniques for insertion of files or other data into a document could be developed.